kittigirl7s_animal_jamfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves of Imperial Silence
Do not edit our page without permission. ⚜Wolves of⚜ ⚜Imperial Silence⚜ Skillful ⚜ Brave ⚜ Mysterious ⚜Attributes⚜ ⚜Foundation⚜ For centuries the human population began to dwindle in size, although their curiosity increased. They wondered about the creatures which lurked deep in the heart of the forest, blanketed by the darkness as nightfall came. The creatures never revealed themselves to the public knowing that it could become unsafe and therefore stayed hidden. Eventually, amongst the group of creatures rose two powerful Canis Lupus of their race. They led the group of wolves throughout the woodlands guiding them with each paw step. The creatures were tightly knit as a family and would risk so much as life to save another of their pack. The ones who took the lead of the pack were powerful and commanding in their right and rarely any would go against them in a challenge. United as one the Alphas has enough power to unleash upon those who defy them. To this day they still roam the forest, humans continuing to ponder what they truly are and why they choose to stay hidden in the silence of the night. By their choosing this pack hunts, fights, and sleeps in the silence, for they believe it is their most deadly choice of weaponry. The one who created the Alphas and the pack created a race. The Great Luna created and shaped us into what we are now; we are the Wolves of Imperial Silence. ⚜Synopsis⚜ ⚜Regulations⚜ I. Activity Please, for the most part, attempt to be active with us. If you know ahead of time if you'll be inactive, notify The First Four and you may most likely be excused. However, if you haven't shown for any roleplay plots/sessions in over a week you will be required to be online and have a valid excuse/reason. II. Double Grouping Double Grouping is strictly forbidden in WOIS. If you are ever caught doing such, you will be punished accordingly by The First Four. III. Obey The First Four If given a duty or order by The First Four, then do it. Refusing to obey or carry out your duties will result in punishment or forced submission. Listen to them, for their word is law. IV. Drama Drama is not tolerated in WOIS unless it is in a roleplay plot. Other than that it is considered unnecessary and well, irritating. Leave the drama out of serious situations (gatherings, alliance meet-ups, etc). V. Betrayal If you betray the pack you will be immediately exiled without reason (killing a packmate, etc). VI. Respect Every member of WOIS is to be respected, no matter the rank VII. Powerplaying There will be zero ''tolerance for powerplaying in WOIS whether it's a plot or casual roleplay. NN, NM, ND, NH aren't allowed and are considered powerplaying. ⚜Chain of Command⚜ ''The First Four Combat/Pursue Division '' ''Combatants '' ''Hunters Teaching/Healing Divison Sigmas Healers '' ''Novice/Offspring Divison '' ''Novices Offspring Ancient/Outcast Division Ancients '' ''Omega ⚜Code of Attire⚜ Head: '''Skull Helmet, Flower Crown, Freedom Flower Crown, Head Flower, Fox Hat, Nothing '''Neck: '''Leaf Necklace, Spiked Collar, Moon Necklace, Heart Locket, Jamaaliday Scarf, Pinecone Necklace, Nothing '''Back: '''Elf Armor, Spartan Armor, Bow and Arrows, Sword, Jamaaliday Bow, Worn Blanket, Nothing '''Legs: '''Rare glove, Silver glove, Legendary glove, Leg Armor, Elf Bracelets, Freedom Bands, Nothing '''Tail: '''Elf Tail Armor, Flower Tail, Phantom Tail Armor, Skullies, Western Tail Scarf, Nothing '''Acceptable Patterns: '''All patterns are allowed except for the hearts and rectangular spirals '''Acceptable Colors (for human & wolf form): Acceptable Eye Colors: '''Any colors are acceptable except for the pinks, purples or peachy/light yellow color. (Though it may depend on your eye color in human form and in wolf form) '''Avatars Adult Ranks: Regular Wolf Novices: 'Fox (Member), Bunny (Nonmember)' Offspring: Bunny ⚜Punishments⚜ ⚜Territories⚜ Frozen Tundra Location: ''Mt. Shiveer (Kilimanjaro) The Frozen Tundra is a rocky, snowy landscape with multiple mountain ranges and one large frozen lake. The atmosphere in this region is quite cold and bitter, leaving the smaller prey to have a lesser chance of survival in this frozen wasteland. ''Threat Level: ''☠☠☠ ''Predators: ''Polar Bears, Arctic Wolves, Arctic Foxes, and Brown Bears ''Prey: '' Lemmings, Patridge, and Himalayan Tahr --- ''Abandoned City Location: ''Jamaa Township (Kilimanjaro) The Abandoned City is a region filled with old, concrete buildings all amongst the area. The streets are old and cracked, leaving the place basically abandoned by all life except for the occasional rats and pigeons who are scrounging for any food or prey lying around. Trees have begun replenishing, reclaiming the landscape that once was filled with the human population. ''Threat Level: ''☠☠ ''Predators: ''Humans, and Stray dogs ''Prey: ''Rats and Pigeons --- ''Desert Canyon Location: ''Kimbara Outback (Kilimanjaro) The Desert Canyon is the general hot spot for Imperial Silence during the cold season. The region has hot temperatures, and a vast landscape of rocky, dry terrain. There is only one source of water in this landscape, and a drought is common in the Desert Canyon. Smaller prey is able to be found here, but there are the occasional creatures that pose a potential threat. ''Threat Level: ''☠☠☠ ''Predators: ''Jaguars, Occasionally Bison, Mountain Lions, and Coyotes ''Prey: ''Lyrebirds, Tiger snakes, and Cassowaries --- ''Swampy Marsh Location: Lost ''Temple of Zios (Kilimanjaro) The Swampy Marsh is a wet landscape inhabited by a vast stream of water which may occasionally flow over during the rainy season. There is little vegetation here, but a few old buildings and trees that remain. Not much prey is around during the winter season, but predators are more common in The Swampy Marsh. ''Threat Level: ''☠☠☠ ''Predators: ''Black bears, Alligators, Bobcats, and Snakes ''Prey: ''Otters, Deer, Minks, and Muskrats --- ''Whispering Woods Location: ''Sarepia Forest (Kilimanjaro) The Whispering Woods is a dark, misty forest region with tall oak trees inhabiting it. The temperatures here is rather mild with a strangely eerie scenery. Due to the large oak trees being closely knit together, little sunlight during the day is able to penetrate through the branches. While small prey roams these woodlands, larger animals are indeed a potential threat. ''Threat Level: ''☠☠☠ ''Predators: ''Jaguars, Leopards, and Bears ''Prey: ''Chipmunks, Jackrabbits, Owls, and Deer ⚜Leader History⚜ ⚜Schedule⚜ ⚜Beliefs⚜ ⚜Ceremonies⚜ ⚜The Realms⚜ ''The In-Between: The In-Between is located in Toxicpudding's den and is meant to be a rock-walled underground realm. Members of Imperial Silence rarely speak of this realm aloud due to the spine-chilling feeling from even the slightest mention of it. The darkness of this place is meant to dig out your deepest fears, as you're trapped in your own mind with no means of escape. If you fear the cold, you will be attacked by blizzards, frostbite will cripple your fingers and toes- your very veins will feel as if the blood is freezing in your body, slowly depriving your organs of the precious fluid they need to live. The ice never melts and dehydration sets in even though you would be surrounded by water. If the thought of the death of the one you care deeply for terrifies you, such as your mate, that fills you with such despair and dread. Then you will watch that loved one die over and over in the most gruesome ways known to mankind. You will try helping them, reaching out to them as they call out your name in desperation, but it is all in vain. Everything you see and feel in The In-Between appears as real to you as the blood flowing in your veins. While you are simply stuck in your mind to face your fears, your humanity gradually slipping away until you cannot take the anguish any longer, causing you to snap as the darkness consumes you and your wolf completely. ''The Peaceful Skies: ''The Peaceful Skies is a nature-filled, calm landscape. It is surrounded by flowers, stones, and beautiful emerald grass. It is located in Jammer1yfh4's den and is meant to be a realm of reassurance and hope. If any of the pack are tense, or their emotions are running high, they have permission from the Alphas to go through the portal to this realm. It is also meant to calm you and let your fears or worries die down slowly. You are able to relax in the realm for as long as needed, but make sure to come back to camp after. It is a place for you to get away for awhile and simply think. If you have something troubling you, then sit in the realm and relax. Faith, a loyal ally to us will be present in the realm at times. She is kind and will listen if you wish to tell her what's on your mind. Faith isn't an enemy of Imperial Silence and will respect if you wish not to tell her of your troubles and such. ⚜News/Updates⚜ Will be cleared once or twice a week! Format: MM/DD/YY 1/14/18 '''Thomas, Samuel, and Sacred have rejoined as their second OCs! '''1/15/18 '''We have allied with Midnightclan and joined their 12 clan system! '''1/19/18 '''We had our first battle lineup! ⚜Absences⚜ ⚜Agreements⚜ ⚜Applications⚜ ⚜Photography⚜ Boredom.PNG|Literal boredom FamilyGoals.PNG|Family Photo <3 Spar#1(Battle).PNG|Spar #1 (Mist vs. Cirrus) Spar1Mistwon.PNG|Spar #1 Results (Mist won) Spar2WOIS.PNG|Spar #2 (Joey vs. Cirrus) Spar2JoeyWOIS.PNG|Spar #3 (Merle vs. Joey) Spar3Merle.PNG|Spar #3 Results (Merle won) Spar5WOISwon.PNG|Spar #5 (Merle vs. Mist) Spar5Merlew0n.PNG|Spar #5 Results (Merle won) WOISRp.PNG|Casual Roleplay (Plot#4) Provokedattack.PNG|Provoked Attack (Plot#4) Lily'sdeath.PNG|Lily's Death (Plot#4) AttackonBeta.PNG|First Attack on Beta (Plot#4) AttackonBeta#2.PNG|2nd Attack On Beta (Plot#4) XavierBack.PNG|Xavier is revealed after the light fades (Plot#5) Xavierexplains.PNG|Xavier explaining what occurred (Plot#5) CaptureSophie&Jac.PNG|Sophie & Healer Jacquelyn (Plot#6) Capturethetruth.PNG|Sophie, Healer Jacquelyn & The Great Luna (Plot#6) CaptureLatchedon.PNG|The Great Luna explains (Plot#6) CaptureChemicalconsumed.PNG|Blaze killed by the chemical (Plot#7) CaptureAttempt.PNG|Xavier attempting to reach Blaze (Plot#7) CaptureBlaze.PNG|Blaze's grave (marked by a Narcissus Bouquet) CaptureXavier.PNG|Xavier's grave (marked by a red poinsettia) CaptureArchive.PNG|Suvion explains what the place is (Plot#8) CaptureStatus.PNG|Suvion explains (Plot#8) CaptureOnyxended.png|Onyx ended by Jakori (Plot#9) Capturejakori.png|Ghoul attacking Jakori (Plot#9) Capture3dead.png|Both unable to remember (Plot#9) '''Have any questions regarding the pack or our page? Contact the Alpha/Page owner below! Category:Packs